Shining Friendship: A Yugioh Story
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Hello. My name is Hikaru Amaya Hoshino and this is the story of how my best friend became the avatar for an ancient spirit who deals punishment to whoever did me or his other friends wrong. This is the story of spirituality, games of judgement, and magic.


Duel One: The Puzzle of the Gods.

* * *

**There is a history of games. Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in the Egyptian Empire five thousand years ago.**

**Ancient games that foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies. **

**These were called 'The Shadow Games'.**

* * *

**~Narrator's POV.~**

I opened my eyes to the sound of the school lunch bell ringing, to find myself still in class and watching my best friend playing with a plastic pirate-in-a-barrel game. I must have dozed off while Yugi was still deciding on his next move. Figures...

Oh, hello there. Where did you come from? Pleasure to meet you. My name is Hikaru Amaya Hoshino, but my friends just call me Hikaru. I'm 16 years old, and... Well... I'm not really a 'normal' high school student. Well, actually, no-one is never normal. And I am no exception.

You see, my mother used to tell me that I was born with a very rare skin condition. That only one of a million people can get. This birth defect gives me my unique appearance.

I have pale blue skin, that makes me look like a shining star. My figure is quite slender for my age. Pastel blue hair is average length that spikes outward, with bangs that frame my face. Pointed, elf-like ears. And my eyes are a malachite green, but I have no pupils or irises. I hide my eyes under a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Also, I have a bad case of nearsightedness.

I know. I'm very odd, and I was bullied for this. Until I met my best friend, Yugi Muto. He was the first friend I made, and it was during our childhood. Since his mother adopted me from the orphanage. He's quite short for his age. Excluding his spiky, tri-colored hair, Yugi barely reaches my shoulders.

Yeah, I'm quite short for my age too. So sue me.

Yugi's hair is black with a magenta sheen, with blonde bangs that take the shape of lightning bolts. His eyes are an innocent and timid violet.

Yugi was the first person to talk to me, without grabbing me and threatening to punch me unconscious. He and I got to know each other, and we bonded over how much we had in common. Small world. We've been close friends since.

"Hey, Yugi! Hikaru!" A classmate called us from the front of the classroom, "Quit playing games by yourselves and come play basketball for once!"

Yugi turned his attention to the classmate, unaware that the plastic sword he inserted made the pirate doll pop out of the barrel. I quickly reached and grabbed the doll in mid-air.

Yugi gently smiled and shook his head, "That's okay... My team would just lose..."

I shook my head with a gentle smile myself, "No thanks, I'm gonna stay with Yugi." I ruffled Yugi's hair, "Someone needs to keep an eye on this little genius." Yugi chuckled and waved my hand away from his hair.

The classmate nodded, "Suit yourselves." Then exit the classroom with his friends. Once everything was quiet, I looked at Yugi with a sad smile on my face. I felt sorry for Yugi. Everyone knows that Yugi is too timid and kind-hearted to speak his mind. That's actually what got me and him to become such good friends in the first place. I spoke to him and we were like peas in a pod.

Then an idea hit me and my smile brightened, "Hey, Yugi. This would be a good time to finish _it_. Don't you think?"

Yugi looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, you're right, Hikaru." He reached for his school bag, at the side of his desk, "Great minds think alike, huh?"

He opened his bag and reached into it to grab a small, golden box with Egyptian hieroglyphics and the Eye of Horus symbol in the center. Yugi smiled and looked me. I smiled back. Inside this box was Yugi's greatest treasure. I can't tell you what's inside, because it's a secret. I pinkie promised Yugi that I won't tell. I can give you a hint, though. A riddle. 'Something that you can see, but you have never seen before'.

Yugi smiled and picked up the box to open it. However, before he could fully open it, the box was snatched from Yugi's hands. Yugi and I turned to find the culprit was none other than Hiroto Honda.

Hiroto Honda was one of Yugi's bullies for a while now. You think they would have stopped after they realize that Yugi doesn't fight back, but Honda and his friends like getting a rise out Yugi. It's very mean when you think about it.

Honda's hair is a dark brunette, that is styled into one spike, similar to a shark's fin. His eyes are a dark brown, and he wears the traditional, dark blue school uniform, like Yugi and the other boys in Domino High School.

Honda chuckled at me, "What are you talking to yourself about, Blue Elf! You win the prize for creepy!" I glared at the brunette boy, "Yugi's greatest treasure?!"

"Something you see, but have never seen before?" Katsuya Jonouchi repeated with a raised brow.

Jonouchi has been Honda's friend for quite a while. Probably since they were kids, like Yugi and I. His dirty blonde hair is in a sporadic style, and his eyes are a dark brown. Pretty normal guy, right? Not so much. He's another one of Yugi's bullies as well.

Yugi quickly stood up from his desk and ran over to Honda, "Give it back, Honda!"

But Honda raised the box out of Yugi's reach and teased, "Looky!"

"Give it back!" Yugi shouted, jumping for the box.

But Honda just threw it toward Jonouchi, "Pass, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi just casually leaned against the closed door and raised his hand.

"Ah! Be careful!" Yugi gasped, as he jumped into the air, trying to get his box back.

Jonouchi was able to catch the box and decided to speak up, "Geez! Only a girl would care about a box." He glanced at Yugi, "Watching you makes me sick! It really pisses me off! So y'know, Yugi..." He smirked, "I'm gonna teach you how to be a man!" Yugi froze for a second, "You want this box back?" Jonouchi patted his chest, "Then gimme all you got!"

Yugi stared for a second, then shook his head and shouted at the top of his voice, "I HATE FIGHTING!"

Jonouchi flinched and plugged his ears with his fingers, "Oww! Shut up! You got no guts!"

Yugi calmed and took a breath. I stood up an raised my hand flat, "Anyway. Can you you please return the box, Jonouchi?"

"Having a girl fight your battles?" Honda smirked, then grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "No way!"

"What in here, anyway?" Jonouchi wondered, as he started opening the box, "Let's take a peek."

Yugi gasped in horror, "Y-You can look, but don't lose anything! It's really important to me!"

Jonouchi opened the box and looked inside. After a second, he closed the box and scoffed, "How dumb." Then he threw it toward Honda, "Here, Honda."

However, before Honda could catch the box, another hand caught it. Yugi and I smiled in relief, as we noticed the hand belonged to one of our closest friends, Anzu Mazaki.

She's also Yugi's friends since Elementary School. But, she sticks up for us by using her words. She's quite tall compared to me. My head reaches just at her shoulders. Her layered hair is a dark brunette. And her eyes are a deep blue. Not much different from a regular girl.

I met Téa through Yugi. Yugi kept telling I how smart and friendly I was, and Téa just smiled at me. Once she and I got some alone time, I told her my half of the story, and assured her I was a nice person. I still am. She reassured me that I was okay in her book, and she said that my blue skin made me look pretty and unique.

"If you think it's dumb, give it back to Yugi and Hikaru!" Anzu told the two boys.

"Anzu!" Yugi and I exclaimed in relief, while the boys gasped in fright, "Mazaki!"

"Bullies who pick on little kids are what's dumb!" She shouted at the boys, "Get outta here!"

"Damn meddling girl!" Honda cursed under his breath.

"I'll get you back! Don't you forget!" Jonouchi threatened, as he and Honda dashed out of the classroom.

Once the two boys were gone, Anzu smiled, "It's something special, right?" She placed it back on Yugi's desk, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Anzu." I thanked with a smile.

Yugi kept his eye on the door, "Wow, Anzu. One word from you and they ran away."

"Their heads swell if you don't knock them down once in a while." Anzu explained, "You need to be tougher, Yugi."

I scoffed and cracked my knuckles, "If it were up to me, I would have 'knocked them down' more than once in a while." Then I calmed and sighed, "But I put that past behind me."

Anzu took a seat and nodded, "Yeah, all the guys here are like that." Then she glanced at me, "You're lucky to say no, Hikaru. On the basketball court, I thought the guys were passing to the girls a lot... Found out they were peeking when the girls made their shots."

"The jerks!" I gasped.

Anzu nodded again, "I quit and came in." Then she glanced at me again, "You're fortunate to be wearing shorts, Hikaru. Never play basketball in a skirt!"

Then we noticed Yugi smiling, as he looked out the window. "What are you thinking?" Anzu asked.

"Basketball. Good." Yugi drooled, but I nudged him in the arm, knocking his thoughts back in track.

"By the way, Yugi..." Anzu began, as she pointed to the box, "What _is _this?"

Yugi glanced at our friend and gasped in realization, "That's right! You haven't seen this yet, Anzu." Then he smiled, "If you promise to keep it a secret, I'll show you."

Anzu nodded her head, "Okay."

I extended my pinkie finger to her, "Pinkie promise, Anzu?"

Anzu looked at me and locked her pinkie finger with mine, "Pinkie promise, Hikaru."

Yugi smiled and opened the box. Inside the box was numerous bits and pieces made of pure gold. All in different shapes and sizes. There's also a piece with a leather cord tied around it.

Anzu smiled in awe, "Wow! It's pretty!" She picked up a couple of the pieces, "Sparkling gold! Are these pieces of something? All broken up..."

Yugi nodded, "It's a puzzle. I've never finished it, so I don't know what it looks like. So it's 'something you see, but have never seen before'."

I smiled, "Get it? You never see the full picture until you complete the puzzle."

Then Yugi explained, "My family runs a game store, right? We sell unusual games from around the world. Years ago, I found this way back on a shelf covered in dust. So I took it for myself. This puzzle is a memento of my grandpa, so I like it especially well."

Anzu gasped in shock, "Your grandpa died, Yugi?" Then she sighed in a sad tone, "I see... That really does make it special..."

Yugi shook his head and lifted the box in his hands, "They say this puzzle was found in an Egyptian ruin..."

"Egypt, huh?" Anzu noted.

I nodded, "Explains the message on the box, and the symbol is the Eye of Horus."

This got Anzu and Yugi's interests. "Really, Hikaru? You can read it?" Yugi asked me. "What does it say?" Anzu asked me.

"'He who solves this puzzle...'" I stopped myself before I continued, "'Shall be granted one wish from the afterlife.'"

Yugi smiled, "That's very interesting, Hikaru."

I smiled and pointed to my nose, "That's the best I can translate, anyway."

Anzu had a cheerful smile on her face, but Yugi glanced at her and frowned, "Urk... Are you laughing at me? That look? Don't tell on me... This is a secret... Only you and Hikaru know... You pinkie promised..."

Anzu quickly shook her head, "I get it, Yugi. Trust me."

Yugi sighed and rested his head on his hand, "But this puzzle is major hard... I've been working it for eight years and I've never solved it... Kind of depressing..."

Anzu gave Yugi a smile and wink of confidence, "Don't give up, Yugi. Your heart is in it."

Yugi regained his smile and nodded, "Yup! I'll do my best!"

"...So, what is it?" Anzu asked, "Your wish?"

Yugi smiled and stuck his tongue out cheeky, "No way! That's absolutely positively secret. Super top secret. Vacuum sealed for eternal storage."

* * *

_***Later That Evening, After School...***_

The school bell rang, indicating that it was the end of school and it was time to head home. Yugi and I packed our things into our school bags and made our way out of the school courtyard.

Suddenly a voice called out from beside us, "You're Yugi and Hikaru... Aren't you?"

Yugi and I turned to see that the voice belonged to a large teen male with dark hair and a strong facial structure. It was Tetsu Ushio, one of Domino High School's hall monitor.

"Yes?" Yugi answered, while I decided to keep quiet and glared at the large teen.

"I'm Ushio, the hall monitor..." Ushio introduced himself, "I want to ask you two something." Then he asked his question, "Are you two being bullied by certain students in your class?"

Yugi's eyes widen in shock for a second, but he quickly hid it and defended, "Whaaa? Nothing like that happens to me."

Yugi and I were about to continue walking, until Ushio spoke up, "Hold on. Victims often defend their attackers." He smirked, "I've been investigating."

Then he put his hand over my shoulders, "You can stop worrying, Yugi. Hikaru. I'll be your bodyguard from now on."

The moment Ushio put his hand over my shoulders, I felt cold and a shiver ran down my spine. I looked at the large teen, then I saw it, lurking in his shadow. A tall, slender figure with glowing golden eyes. Long antlers and a tail. Hands with long fingers placed over Ushio's shoulders.

I quickly moved Ushio's hand away from my shoulders, backed away from the large teens and grabbed Yugi's arm, "We can take care of ourselves. We don't need help."

With that, I resumed walking down the street, dragging Yugi behind me. Once Ushio was out of sight and hearing range, I let go of Yugi and we continued walking.

"What was that about, Hikaru?" Yugi asked me.

I glanced at Yugi and placed my hands over his shoulders, "Yugi, promise me that you will stay away from that man, okay?"

Yugi nodded his head. He knew that whenever I say these words, it means that I can sense danger and Yugi can trust me when danger is nearby.

* * *

_***Later, At Kame Game Store...***_

Yugi and I arrived home, the Kame Game Store, and reached for the door, "I'm-"

Until a familiar voice called from behind us, "Yugi! Hikaru!"

Yugi and I turned, "-Home?" The source of the voice was Anzu. Yugi smiled, "Anzu!"

Anzu smiled and gave a small wave, "Heh heh... Thought I'd come over to play."

Yugi and I nodded and we all entered the store.

"Come on in!" Sugoroku Muto greeted, as we entered through the door.

Sugoroku Muto, or just Grandpa as we call him, is an elder male who is about the same height as Yugi. Same violet eyes and spiky hair under a dark purple bandanna. Anzu gasped and screamed at the sight of Sugoroku, but calmed after a second.

As the three spoke, I made my way up the stairs and into the bedroom Yugi and I shared. I closed the door behind me and dropped my school bag onto my bed and I laid on my bed with a heavy sigh.

Maybe I should explain. This is another reason why I get bullied. I can see things that the ordinary people can't see, like the demon lurking in Ushio's shadow. Just because they can't see what I can see, they think I'm crazy. So they pick on me for it.

My eyelids felt heavy, as I closed my eyes and waited for the realm of dreams to take me to my next adventure.

* * *

_***Dream***_

The sound of water gently running echoed around me. I opened my eyes to find myself in a cave next to the River Nile.

Egypt? How did I end up in Egypt?

I looked at the sky to see that it was nightfall. Probably midnight already.

Screaming and shouting I could hear from a distance. I looked over to find a village on fire.

Within the fire I could see a giant demon of darkness and a giant woman of light.

I've seen these before, but from where, when and why?

The demon and the woman clashed attacks and there was a blinding light.

The last thing I hear is a voice calling my name. Just my name.

_***Dream End***_

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bedroom and laying in bed. I looked across and found Yugi sleeping over the desk. I smiled, picked myself up and put a blanket over Yugi's shoulders. I looked on the desk and found that Yugi had the puzzle finished half-way. My smile faded to a worried look.

I wish... Whatever powers this puzzle contain... I want it to protect Yugi and any friends he makes. Never mind about me. I just want Yugi and his friends to be safe. Please.

* * *

_***The Next Day, In Domino High School...***_

Another day, another recess that Yugi and I spent inside, while the other were outside playing basketball. Yugi was struggling to stay awake, while I was looking out the window in wonder. This has been the fourth time this week that I had this dream. I wonder what it could mean, or what it was. A memory of a past life? A vision? A warning?

My train of thought was broken by someone opening the door. Yugi and I braced ourselves, in case it was Honda and Jonouchi again. But, come to think of it... Honda and Jonouchi were nowhere to be seen, let alone heard from, since this morning.

The person that opened the door was revealed to be Ushio, "Yugi. Hikaru. Could I have a moment...?"

Yugi and I stood up from our desks and joined Ushio. I kept Yugi close to me. I can see the demon lurking in Ushio's shadow again. Ushio lead Yugi and I out of the school and through the schoolyard.

"Ushio... What do you want to show us?" Yugi asked.

Ushio chuckled, "Just come with me. I know you will like it..."

I took hold of Yugi's hand and held it tight. Ushio lead us to the back of the school and low and behold. Honda and Jonouchi were on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. Like they lost a fight to a large troll of an ogre.

Yugi and I were lost for words in shock, horror and disbelief. Ushio did this! The jerk!

"Honda! Jonouchi! W-What in the world...?!" Yugi exclaimed in horror and shock.

Ushio smirked, "I told you... I'm your bodyguard! I decided to teach these bullies a lesson! One they wouldn't forget!"

"T...That's..." Yugi stuttered, "Ushio! This is too much!" He knelt to Honda and Jonouchi, "Honda! A... Are you alright, Jonouchi?!"

Jonouchi looked at Yugi and spat, "Yugi... You bastard... Are you happy now.."

Yugi shook his head, "It's not true! You think I asked him to do this...?!"

Ushio pushed Yugi out of the way, "Move it, Yugi! I'm not finished punishing them!" Then he kicked Jonouchi in the gut, hard.

Yugi had enough and ran in between Ushio and Jonouchi, "STOP!"

Ushio lowered his leg and smirked at Yugi, "What's this?! Are you protecting them, Yugi? You're a strange one." Then he encouraged, "This is your chance to get back for everything. Hit them! Kick him!"

Yugi froze for a second, then shook his head and shouted, "I can't do that to my friends!"

This caught Jonouchi and my attention. Yugi didn't see these boys as bullies. He saw them as his friends. A small smile grew on my face. Yugi Muto, you truly are a kind-hearted person.

Ushio laughed, "You're a real winner. You call them your friends...? Are you serious? These are the guys who pick on you every day."

Yugi shook his head again, "They weren't picking on me... They were teaching me to be a man..."

I took hold of Yugi's hand and stood beside him, "And it takes a real man to stand up to bullies, like you, Ushio." I glanced at Yugi with a small smile, "Any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine."

Ushio scoffed, "Well, whatever..." Then turned to Yugi, "But remember, Yugi! You still have to pay what you owe." He smirked, "Bodyguard charges..." He thought for a second, "200,000 yen!"

Yugi and I gasped, "What?! 200,000 yen?!"

Ushio nodded, "For 200,000 yen, you can hit these guys all you want... You can take out your daily troubles on them. I think it's a good deal..."

Yugi lowered his head, he still had hold of my hand.

Ushio raised one of his thick brows, "What's this? You aren't satisfied until I hurt them even more?"

Yugi raised his head to look at the large teen and shouted, "Don't touch these two any more! If you're gonna hurt someone, hurt me!"

I gasped, "Yugi..."

Ushio's eyes widened, "You're beyond strange, you're crazy!" Then he calmed, "All right then. as you wish..." He picked Yugi up by the collar of his shirt, "I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up." He smirked, "Normally, I hate picking on people... But this isn't 'bullying', this is 'warning'!"

My anger blazed in my heart, "Get away from him!"

I shoulder-tackled Ushio straight into his stomach. Ushio fell to the ground and dropped Yugi.

Ushio sat up and rubbed his stomach. I took a stance, ready for a fight. Ushio growled at me, "You blue elf freak!"

He stood up and aimed a punch at me, I blocked and threw one of my own, but Ushio was bigger than me and was able to dodge. He got back to his feet and kneed me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, and Ushio delivered an uppercut, knocking me into the air. I fell to the ground and Ushio began to kick me hard.

"Well, I'll leave it at this. You've got spunk, Hikaru. I'll give you that." He smirked, then turned to Yugi, "Bring the money tomorrow! Got it?! 200,000 yen!" I lifted my head to glare at the bully, "Break your promise and the Blue Elf will no longer be around to protect you! I'll teach you even more pain!" He drew out a knife from his blazer, "With this!"

With that, Ushio walked away laughing. I narrowed my eyes at the demon lurking in his shadow. It was getting stronger and enjoyed the punishment I endured. Once Ushio was gone, Yugi ran to my side, "Hikaru! Are you alright?"

I gave my best friend and small. but weak smile, "I'm fine, Yugi. As long as you're alright."

Yugi gave me a worried look, "Why? Why did you let him hurt you like that? You should have stayed out of this."

I raised my hand and ruffled Yugi's hair, "Like I told him... Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Just then, my strength gave up on me and I fell limp on the ground, hearing Yugi calling my name, as darkness welcomed me with its cold embrace.

* * *

_***Later That Night, At Domino High School...***_

**~Tetsu Ushio's POV.~**

I arrived at the gates of Domino High School, just before midnight. I couldn't believe Yugi had the guts to call me out, let alone be able to challenge me, after what I did to him this afternoon. The school clock struck midnight and I noticed something glowing in the shadows. I leaned in closer to find that it was Yugi, sitting on the the vault boxes, and his blue elf best friend.

But Yugi looked different from last time I saw him. He was a little bit taller, his bangs were more pronounced and some stuck up with his hair. His eyes were different, and he had a confident smile about him. Even his attire has changed a bit.

"Thank for coming, Ushio..." Yugi smiled. Even his voice sounded different from before. It was stronger and more confident.

Even Hikaru looked different. She had weird markings under her eyes and she had a blank look on her face. Like she was possessed by something.

I smirked, "Well, I gotta hand it to you! I can tell you're going to be a good boy and give the money like I asked... Don't like that weird costume, but that's okay!" I extended my hand to him, "Hand it over now... The cash! The money! 200,000 yen!"

Yugi reached into his blazer and revealed the money, "It's right here... And I've raised it to 400,000."

My smile grew bigger. 400,000 yen! That's double and enough that I can leave this dump!

"But this much money... It wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over... So..." Yugi smirked, "How about you play a game with me!"

Hikaru raised her head a little and smiled, "A game... A game..."

I raised a brow, "A game?"

Yugi nodded, "Right... Not just any game... A shadow game! How about it? If you win, you get more than 200,000 yen. Not bad huh?" Then he raised a finger, "We need just one tool to play this game." He pointed to my coat, "That knife you've got hidden, Ushio."

I scoffed and revealed my knife that I hid in my coat. Yugi took the knife and placed it and the money on the vault boxes.

"Okay. Everything'd prepared..." Yugi smiled.

I raised a brow in confusion, "Money and a knife...?!" What kind of game is this?

Yugi placed the money over his left hand and grabbed the knife with hi right hand, "I'll explain the rules... The players take turns putting the money on top of their hand, and stabbing it with the knife. The player only keeps the money that the knife stabs. And he must always take more than one bill." He placed the knife down, removed the money from his hand and continued, "The game continues until the last bill is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible. If a player tries to take the money by hand, or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to the opponent. Doesn't that sound interesting?"

I scoffed and chuckled, "It's just a test of courage." But I couldn't help but wonder if this boy really is Yugi. He's too confident. Too clever. And too... brave. This guy looks like Yugi, but he doesn't feel like Yugi.

"But if you break the rules..." Yugi began, starting to look intimidating, "As punishment the Penalty Game decides your fate."

I smirked to cover my wavering confidence, "Interesting. Let's get started then.

Yugi nodded, "We'll Ro-Sham-Bo for it." Then we played Ro-Sham-Bo, "Paper/Rock!" Damn it!

Yugi nodded and placed the money over his hand and grabbed the knife, "Then I'll start."

Hikaru raised her head and spoke up, "Let the Shadow Games begin..." There was a small gust of wind and Yugi started the game.

Yugi placed the knife over the money and looked as cool as a cucumber, as he stabbed the money with the knife. He was able to stab eight bills and removed the knife. He smiled in relief, "Phew. I didn't even get ten bills... I thought I'd put in my strength in it, but they're not easy to stab." He handed me the knife, "Okay. You're turn."

I took the knife and placed the money over my hand. I aimed the knife carefully over the money, but I was starting to struggle against my own strength. A voice was whispering in my ear. It wanted all the bills, but what if I end up stabbing myself in the process?

"If you lose to much strength, you'll stab yourself." Yugi spoke up, "The point of this game is to control your greed."

"Shut your trap!" I shouted at the weakling.

I stabbed the money and removed the money. I smiled, "Heh heh heh... Look! Over 100,000 yen, and not a mark on my hand. I should have stabbed harder!"

Yugi nodded, then it was his turn, "Not bad. But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn." He stabbed the money over his hand and removed the money. Then it was my turn again.

"There's not a lot of money left." I noticed.

"The game is almost over." Yugi noted.

I smirked, as I realized that I can win this game easily. I'm already winning as it is. All I have to do is stab the rest of the money and I win this game. I tried to relax myself, but I couldn't seem to. I looked at Yugi and Hikaru. Yugi was just smiling, but Hikaru was staring at me. Her eyes glowed golden yellow for a second.

Come on Tetsu. You can prove these weaklings wrong. Just calm down and stab the money. Then I felt a throb in my right arm. My hand was shaking. I couldn't relax it. I'm so close. Why can't I calm down my right arm? Why can't I control it?

You know what? To hell with this game! I'm getting all the money! A laugh exited my mouth, "The answer is simple! There is no way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand, _and _getting all the money!" I raised the knife and aimed it at Yugi and Hikaru, "You let me hold this knife! That's why you lose!" Then I thrust it toward the two teens, "DIE!"

Hikaru lifted her head, grabbed Yugi's hand and flew into the air. Wait... Hikaru can fly? How can she do that?! When was she able to do that?!

"Just as I thought." Yugi smiled, "You weren't able to follow the rules after all."

Then Yugi's forehead glowed with an eye symbol. What in the hell...?!

"This is only seen by those who 'trespass my soul'." Yugi explained, "Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal Hikaru's money."

"Oh pitiful shadow, lost in the darkness..." Hikaru started in a low tone, "Bring pain and torment to others... Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin..."

"Would you like to see... Your judgement?"

I braced myself as Yugi and Hikaru raised their hands and then there was darkness. Suddenly, it started raining money. Bills and bills of money. It was a dream come true. "Oh my god! It's money! Money! Money! There's money everywhere! It's great! Money!"

* * *

_***The Next Morning...***_

**~Hikaru Hoshino's POV.~**

I woke up with a gasp and sat up from my bed. What was that dream about? Yugi had changed and we challenged Ushio to a game with a knife and 400,000 yen. He lost the game and gave into the demon of greed. What a strange dream. Or... Did it really happen.

I tried to get out of bed, to get ready for school, but my stomach churned and throbbed in pain, causing me to double over. I looked on the desk and saw a note on the table. I took the note and opened it to read it. It read,

'_Hikaru,_

_You are in too much of a bad state to be going to school today. _

_Grandpa has called school to tell them that you have taken the day off to recover._

_Hope you rest easy and don't overwork yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend._'

A small smile grew on my face, as I rested my head against my pillow and let myself recover the natural way, unaware of the knife markings in my 400,000 yen bills.


End file.
